


One To Grow On

by supergrover24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's 30th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One To Grow On

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://ivyblossom.livejournal.com/profile)[**ivyblossom**](http://ivyblossom.livejournal.com/) is one of the first names I can recall in the Harry Potter fandom. She won my heart, though, when she started her dramatic love affair with Michael Rosenbaum. The stick figure drawings, the map of Canada...ah, good times.
> 
> So, a few days late, here is a little Harry/Draco birthday fluff for Ivy. *rubs noses*
> 
> A/N: 600 words exactly. Much love to [](http://novembersnow.livejournal.com/profile)[**novembersnow**](http://novembersnow.livejournal.com/) for the beta (and a few lines). And I've decided Draco is a Pisces. It really makes sense, and I can provide rationale if necessary. *g*  
> 

Draco wandered into the kitchen, mumbling a greeting to Harry before making his way to the tea kettle on the stove. He poured himself a cup, automatically making a second with lemon and sugar. Grabbing a few slices of toast, Draco sat down across from Harry and silently ate his breakfast. After the fourth sigh he heard, he placed his cup neatly in the saucer and pushed Harry’s hands from his forehead.

"Why are you up so early on a Saturday?" Draco asked. "You usually sleep past noon on the weekend."

Harry scowled at him and put his head down on the table, his messy hair narrowly missing the strawberry jam. It was Draco’s turn to sigh as he grabbed a handful of the hair and pulled up until Harry looked him in the eye.

"You aren’t really going to sit at the table and mope all day, are you? That’s pathetic, even for you."

"Piss off, Malfoy." Harry shoved back from the table and stormed out.

Draco sat, staring at Harry’s empty seat for a few moments before gathering up the breakfast things and dumping them in the sink. He could hear Harry opening and closing drawers in the bedroom, the occasional muffled curse making its way down the hall.

"I don't see the big deal about turning thirty, Potter," Draco drawled as he entered the bedroom. "You were supposed to be dead by 18 anyway."

"Yeah, well, I seem to recall someone locking himself in the bathroom on *his* thirtieth birthday because he found a gray hair." At this, Harry reached up and plucked a hair from the top of Draco's head. "Not that you can tell the difference, mind."

"Ow! I’m much too young to have gray hair!" Draco said indignantly. "I’m only seven, if you recall."

Harry just laughed as he turned to the mirror, trying to comb his own hair. "We are not going through this again, Draco. Just because your parents chose to have you on February 29th, ‘to make you even more special,’ as you like to remind me, does *not* make you seven!"

"Are you implying that I’m not special?" Draco stuck out his lower lip and crossed his arms. "That’s not very nice of you."

"Stop pouting…it won’t win you any points."

"I’m not pouting." Draco moved to stand behind Harry. "If I were truly pouting then you wouldn’t be able to resist me."

"I’m well aware of that," Harry deadpanned, meeting his gaze in the reflection. "That’s how you manage to convince me to give you two birthday celebrations every year to make up for the lack of a proper birthday." Turning, he slid his hands up Draco’s chest until they tangled in the blond hair. "Still," he whispered as he leaned closer, "you have some gray hair."

"Okay, that's it!" Draco pushed Harry back on the chest of drawers, trapping his arms and legs. "You’re going down, old man."

Harry smirked, a perfect imitation of the smirk he'd received on almost a daily basis since he was eleven years old. "It's my birthday, Draco. Shouldn't *you* be going down?"

"It wouldn’t be a proper celebration otherwise, right?" Draco slid his body down until he rested between Harry’s legs, dragging the red pajama bottoms off as he went. "Maybe if you’re lucky you can have two this year."

Harry sighed, running his fingers through Draco’s hair. "Just like you?"

"What can I say? I am a man who knows how to seize opportunity." Draco cupped his hand and lowered his head slowly. "I'm not a Slytherin for nothing, you know…"  



End file.
